Fantaisie de la White Day 2018, My Hero Academia version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Fantasy. Katsuki Bakugou, dresseur de dragons, fait face à une épreuve plus compliquée que les quêtes : le cadeau pour le Jour Blanc pour son petit ami. Il va se trouver malgré lui un allié improbable. Yaoi. DekuKatsu, IidaTodo.


_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut, j'ai failli oublier la fantaisie événementielle mais la voici donc avec du DekuKatsu et du IidaTodo. Je me sers du générique de fin de la saison 2 de l'anime pour m'inspirer l'UA que je vais écrire. Merci kama-chan59, sandou01 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews sur Please hold me sensei et Elaelle pour tes reviews sur De chantages en mariages mais même si j'ai vu quelques épisodes de Days, je ne connais pas assez bien l'anime pour en faire une fic, c'est un peu comme Yuri On Ice sur ce coup-là.**

 **Le seul anime sportif sur lequel je pourrai écrire en ce moment en plus de Haikyuu! et Kuroko's Basket (aussi Olive et Tom mais je me suis arrêtée au vieil anime des années 90), c'est All Out! vu que j'ai lu les scans du manga (pas sorti en France, sacrilège) et regardé l'anime. Bon, il y a un peu de langage fleuri mais moins que dans ma fic Secret charnel pour amour caché. Bonne lecture. :)**

Notre histoire commença dans une île regorgeant de magie où les habitants menèrent une vie simple sans se soucier du lendemain. Toutefois, cette terre abritait aussi des monstres de la pire espèce, des créatures que beaucoup de sorciers cherchaient à capturer pour faire le mal et envahir l'île en soumettant tout ceux qui y vivaient.

Ce fut dans cette optique que la guilde héroïque fut créée. Elle entrainait les futurs héros, tout le monde pouvait y être admis, peu importait la classe sociale et les compétences, et comme les débouchés à la sortie furent nombreux, il n'était donc pas étonnant que beaucoup d'adolescents s'y inscrivent. Chasser des monstres, rapporter des trésors et autres artefacts, escorter des personnes importantes... Ces simples quêtes pouvaient rapporter beaucoup.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas la préoccupation du colérique Katsuki Bakugou aujourd'hui. Le jeune barbare dresseur de dragons avait en effet un autre souci en tête : demain, c'était le Jour Blanc, et il se devait d'offrir un cadeau à l'élu de son coeur vu que ce dernier lui avait préparé un chocolat (super bon d'ailleurs) pour la Saint Valentin. Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que Deku veut, moi. Bon, son ami d'enfance n'avait pas des goûts compliqués. Le connaissant, même une petite breloque achetée à la boutique magique de leur village lui suffirait.

Le blond imaginait déjà son sourire niais mais mignon suivi d'un "merci Katchan" tout aussi adorable lorsqu'il recevrait son cadeau. Ouais mais bon, c'est pas parce que Deku accepterait n'importe quoi que je dois lui offrir de la merde. Son petit ami valait mieux que ça... _Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai changé_. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, Katsuki aurait vite pêté les plombs face à ce genre de pensées. A l'époque, Deku avait cette sale tendance à partir dans des petites quêtes de son invention ou de passer son temps à la bibliothèque lire les gestes des héros passés car, oui, son ami d'enfance leur vouait limite un culte.

Bon, Katsuki aussi les admirait, il se souvint de l'enthousiasme qu'il avait quand Deku et lui en parlaient quand ils étaient petits sauf qu'en grandissant, le blond s'était découvert un don à la fois pour la magie du feu et la compréhension du langage draconique alors que son ami ne possédait aucun pouvoir particulier. Et comme un con, je me suis mis à le rabaisser... Simplement parce que le petit Izuku l'avait sauvé malgré lui d'un monstre alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture en dépit de ses pouvoirs. Cela avait blessé sa fierté et depuis, il s'en était pris à lui quand ils étaient à l'école.

Puis vint le jour où Deku avait découvert une épée plongée dans la roche au fin fond d'une grotte située au fin fond d'une forêt sombre. Il l'avait suivi ce jour-là et lorsque Deku l'avait retirée dans la roche, un immense pouvoir en avait jailli. "Cette épée renferme l'âme du héros le plus puissant de ce monde, avait alors dit le vieux sorcier du village, celui qui se nommait All Might le Légendaire et qui a jadis vaincu le roi des démons. Si tu as pu la sortir de la roche, cela signifie qu'All Might t'a choisi pour lui succéder."

All Might le Légendaire.

Pour Deku et lui, ce héros était leur idole, leur modèle.

Ce jour-là, Katsuki avait décidé de quitter le domicile familial pour se terrer dans les volcans australes où habitaient les dragons. C'était un moyen pour lui de s'éloigner de Deku et de s'épargner une humiliation qui le mettrait encore plus en rogne. Le blond pensait qu'ainsi, il deviendrait plus fort que ce bon-à-rien... Sauf que Deku était venu le chercher un jour. "Viens avec moi à la guilde héroique, avait-il dit en lui tendant la main, le roi des démons a refait surface."

Et à son grand mécontentement, les dragons l'avaient gentiment accueilli comme des gentils toutous affectueux. Nous avons un faible pour les coeurs purs. Fais chier et moi j'arrive pas à lui dire non. Ce fut ainsi que Deku, lui et les autres membres de la guilde avaient sauvé l'île d'un danger certain. Lorsque le roi fut emprisonné dans les abîmes grâce aux pouvoirs de All Might, Deku lui avait fait sa déclaration.

Et il avait accepté.

Depuis le monde était en paix mais bon, on ne savait jamais, des démons pouvaient très bien réapparaitre. Ouais mais là, je dois trouver un putain de cadeau pour Deku, grommela Katsuki en se grattant la tête. Il était même parti à la bibliothèque de la guilde voir s'il trouvait pas un artefact utile. Le blond lisait un parchement en fulminant quand une voix posée désagréable le héla : "Tu cherches un document sur un artefact, Bakugou? C'est rare de te voir à la bibliothèque.

\- Boucle-là, le prince snobinard, s'insurgea Katsuki avant de se faire reprendre par la bibliothécaire à laquelle il répondit par un regard peu amène.

Shouto Todoroki était le prince d'un royaume situé en marge du village. Adepte de la magie du feu et de la glace et grand bretteur, Katsuki le considérait comme un rival de choix mais il trouvait que celui-ci lorgnait un peu trop sur son Deku. "Pourquoi tu viens me les casser?, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse, je pense pas que tu serais venu me voir si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander."

Todoroki le toisa un moment sans mot dire avant de déclarer en soupirant : " Je dois dire que ta perspicacité m'étonne mais tu as raison. J'ai besoin de toi pour partir à la recherche d'une pierre susceptible d'améliorer la puissance de n'importe quelle arme et celle-ci se trouve dans un coin reculé, plus précisément dans une île située dans les airs."

Il a donc besoin d'un dragon pour y aller mais cette histoire de pierre magique m'interesse. De cette manière, l'épée de Deku gagnerait en force et en plus ça ferait pour lui un excellent cadeau. "Ok, je suis partant, bougonna-t-il pour faire bonne figure, juste pour te demander, cette pierre, c'est pas pour Deku, j'espère?"

Shouto retint un soupir. Il se doutait que Bakugou allait poser ce genre de question, sa possessivité envers Midoriya était connue de tous à la guilde. "Non, répondit-il simplement, c'est pour récompenser un de mes serviteurs les plus méritants." Bien qu'il considérait ce dernier davantage comme un être cher.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, cassons-nous d'ici, ordonna Katsuki en se levant tout en sortant un petit sifflet de sa poche, je vais appeler mon dragon une fois dehors."

Le prince hocha la tête sans mot dire et le suivit.

L'arrivée sur l'île volante fut assez ardue avec les divers courants contraires mais Katsuki et Shouto arrivèrent enfin à bon port avec un bon comité d'accueil composé de monstres et autres squelettes. "Parfait, s'enthousiasma Katsuki en sortant son cimeterre de sa ceinture, je vais tous les bousiller un par un. Hé, prince snobinard, tu me laisses le plus gros morceau." Une liche se trouvait en effet à l'entrée d'une grotte, prête à leur jeter un maléfice.

\- La liche est tout à toi, Bakugou fit simpliment Todoroki en sortant sa rapière qui commença à émettre une aura glaciale, je me charge des monstres aux alentours."

Le blond hocha la tête et se jeta dans la bataille, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce genre de quêtes lui avait un peu manqué, ces derniers temps et il ne nait pas que c'était vraiment le pied de combattre des créatures aussi coriaces que ces foutues liches. Katsuki lança alors une boule de feu au mage cadavérique tout en évitant les coups d'un mort-vivant que celui-ci avait invoqué. Le dresseur de dragons lui trancha la tête avant de se ruer sur la liche qu'il transperça de son cimeterre, le monstre mourut non sans lui griffer les cotes. "Et merde, marmonna-t-il en regardant la blessure, ça va, elle est pas profonde, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir regardé, je me soignerai plus tard."

Le blond entra alors dans la grotte où se trouvaient nichées dans les parois des pierres opalescentes dont la lueur albâtre illuminait l'endroit. C'était beau à voir mais Todoroki avait raison sur un point, elles étaient empreintes d'une forte énergie magique. "Je vois que tu les as trouvées, constata le prince qui arriva derrière lui. Katsuki remarqua que le pourpoint bleu et blanc que celui-ci arborait était un peu déchiré par endroits. Le combat avait du aussi être un peu rude pour lui. "Ouais, déclara-t-il en regardant de nouveau la grotte, on en prend une chacune et on s'en va."

Il aurait très bien pu en prendre une pour lui mais... Comme si j'avais besoin d'une pierre pour être plus fort.

Dans la soirée, au chateau de la famille royale Todoroki, Tenya était en train de faire les cents pas devant la chambre du prince Shouto, l'inquiétude grandissante en pensant à l'absence de son maitre. C'était vraiment rare pour son altesse de partir sans lui à ses cotés et en tant que chevalier dont la famille servait les Todoroki de générations en générations, Tenya ne se le pardonnait pas. "Et si Shouto-sama était en danger en ce moment?, se soucia-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas stresser encore plus, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal."

Et ce n'était pas le chevalier qui parlait cette fois-ci mais l'amoureux transi. Néanmoins, l'arrivée du prince le soulagea au plus haut point. "Shouto-sama! Vous êtes de ret... Mais que vous est-il arrivé pour que vos vêtements soient dans cet état?

\- J'ai fait une petite quête, répondit le prince le plus calmement du monde, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'ai quelques égratinures, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, père n'a rien demandé à mon sujet?

\- Non, s'empressa de répondre Tenya en le rejoignant, le roi est d'ailleurs à la chasse aux monstres.

\- Je vois, fit Shouto en retirant son pourpoint, au moins, j'aurais la paix pour ce soir."

Le chevalier s'époumonna à la vue des petites griffures présentes sur le dos du prince. "Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner, annonça-t-il en quittant précipitamment la chambre. Shouto sourit légèrement en posant la besace sur son pupitre. Iida lui avait toujours été dévoué, veillant sur lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le chevalier avait été son premier ami et même si la famille Iida obéissait en priorité à son père, Tenya avait fait le serment de ne suivre uniquement ses ordres.

Au début, Shouto n'avait pas cru à tant de droiture mais lors du combat contre le roi des démons, Tenya avait risqué sa vie pour le protéger. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte des véritables sentiments du chevalier à son égard. Des sentiments qu'il partageait également. L'arrivée de son chevalier le tira de ses souvenirs : "Voilà, j'ai ramené un baume curatif et des compresses chaudes, déclara Tenya en portant une petite bassine d'eau.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'asseoir."

Tenya attendit qu'il s'installa sur le rebord de son lit avant de soigner ses égratinures : "Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir sans escorte?, le questionna Tenya en passant une compresse trempée sur le dos du prince, vous auriez du me prévenir.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, répondit Shouto en soupirant d'aise face à la chaleur qui se propagea dans tout son corps, je n'ai pas oublié le chocolat que tu m'as offert le mois dernier.

\- Ah." C'est vrai qu'il lui avait préparé un petit chocolat en gage de son amour mais il ne savait pas que Shouto-sama avait compris le message derrière son cadeau. Toutefois..."Vous n'aviez pas à vous blesser pour m'offrir un présent, répliqua Tenya en appliquant du baume sur les griffures, j'aurais tout accepté venant de vous.

\- Je souhaitais te donner un cadeau précieux qui te sera utile, déclara le prince en désignant le petit sac, j'espère que cela te plaira. Je vais me changer pendant ce temps."

Tenya ne discuta pas l'ordre de son prince et partit ouvrir la besace le temps que ce dernier mit d'autres vêtements. "Une opale de pouvoir? Mais c'est trop..." Cette pierre allait certes enchanter son armure et la rendre plus résistante mais... Il s'arrêta de penser en voyant Shouto-sama lui prendre délicatement les mains.

Le prince avait troqué son pourpoint déchiré contre une simple chemise bleue ciel." Tu m'as été toujours loyal, Tenya, murmura-t-il en posant la pierre au creux de la main du chevalier, et cette pierre est aussi une manière de transmettre mes sentiments, il détourna les yeux, je ne suis pas très doué pour les exprimer.

\- Moi non plus, je pense, renchérit Tenya avec un petit sourire, mais je vous remercie infiniment pour ce présent, Shouto-sama. J'enchanterai mon armure avec."

Shouto lui donna alors un baiser qui le surprit mais qui le rendit encore plus heureux.

Au même moment, dans l'ancienne étable familiale qui lui servait de quartier général quand ses amis venaient, Izuku se reposait tranquillement après avoir passer une journée bien remplie. Le jeune héros avait aidé Uraraka-chan à cueillir des ingrédients rares dans la forêt puis il l'avait assisté pour l'inventaire de ses potions, la sorcière projetant demain de les vendre au marché du village.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui où il avait préparé un gateau avec sa mère que celle-ci comptait offrir à son père pour le Jour Blanc. "Le pauvre doit rester à la cité voisine à cause de son travail donc nous allons passer le Jour Blanc ensemble ce soir rien que tous les deux et nous allons certainement dormir à l'auberge donc je te confie la chaumière, Izuku."

Donc, Izuku se retrouvait seul cette soirée. Il aurait bien aimé passer celle-ci avec Katchan mais son petit ami ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles de la journée. La mère du blond lui avait dit qu'il était parti pour une quête. J'espère que tout va bien pour... Aaaah!, s'écria-t-il en entendant cogner à la porte avant d'ajouter, j'arrive, Katchan."

Izuku partit donc dans la maison pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il découvrit alors un Katchan dépenaillé avec une blessure à la cote. "Mais tu es blessé!

\- C'est rien Deku, grommela Katsuki en rentrant pour ensuite lui donner son cadeau, tiens, c'est pour le Jour Blanc."

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller sur l'opale de pouvoir. Il était quand même extrêmement touché de ce cadeau mais la santé de Katchan était plus important que tout le reste. "Je vais te soigner, déclara-t-il fermement en prenant la main du blond pour l'amener dans la salle de bain.

\- Eh, attends Deku, s'écria Katsuki en tentant de se dégager, ça va, je vais pas chialer pour ça." Putain, j'ai oublié qu'il est devenu plus fort.

\- Mais ça peut s'agraver, insista Izuku en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'eau, je vais te passer de l'onguent et après tu prendra ton bain.

\- Ouais, mais je le prendrai tu montes avec moi dans la baignoire." Katsuki sentit une montée d'adrénaline suite à ce combat contre la liche et il avait très envie de se lâcher en ce moment. Izuku accepta en soupirant. Quand Katchan avait quelque chose en tête, il lui était presqu'impossible de l'en dissuader. Il se déshabilla en prenant un petit globe aquatique dans l'étagère. Cet objet contenait l'équivalent de plusieurs litres d'eau et fut très utile pour se laver. Izuku éclata la boule au-dessus de la baignoire pour la remplir puis Katsuki réchauffa l'eau avec sa magie.

"Je vais te mettre de l'onguent avant qu'on se mette dans l'eau, proposa ensuite Izuku en prenant un petit pot dans l'armoire à apothicairie.

Katsuki tiqua de la langue mais se laissa faire en se rendant compte que Deku fixait un peu trop son torse pendant qu'il mettait la pommade sur sa blessure. Le blond avait même l'impression que celui-ci le caressait plus qu'autre chose. "Eh bien Deku, murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, toi aussi tu en as envie?"

Izuku se demandait pourquoi Katchan le questionnait à ce sujet quand il se rendit compte en effet qu'il reluquait son petit ami. Aaaah! Katchan va me prendre pour un obsédé mais il fait dire qu'avec un corps pareil. Les muscles du blond étaient bien dessinés et sa peau, bien que barrée par des cicatrices, lui donnait envie de la toucher encore plus. Katchan se baladait souvent torse nu mais le voir si prêt... Izuku déglutit. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première qu'on... Mmmm!

Katchan happa ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné tout en l'enlaçant contre lui. Izuku sentit son corps se réchauffer encore plus lorsque le blond frotta son bassin contre le sien. "Katchan...

\- Allons dans la baignoire, Deku, declara Katsuki en l'amenant dans la baignoire. A peine furent-ils plongés dans l'eau que le blond embrassa Izuku à pleine bouche en se mettant à califourchon sur lui et en faisant couler un peu d'eau par terre. "Mmm... Katchan...mmm, tenta de dire Deku entre deux baisers, je...mmmm... dois aussi... te... remercier pour...

\- Tu veux me remercier, Deku?, s'enquit Katsuki en lui mordillant ensuite l'oreille, alors d'abord, sussura-t-il en approchant les doigts de Deku vers son intimité, je veux que tu me doigtes et après, chuchota-t-il en caressant la virilité de son petit ami qui haleta sous l'effet de l'excitation, tu me laisseras prendre mon pied en me la mettant bien profond, t'as compris?"

Izuku répondit en opinant de la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent donc langoureusement pendant qu'il préparait Katchan en faisant entrer doucement un doigt en lui. Le blond soupira contre ses lèvres tout en faisant des vas et vients sur son membre lorsqu'un deuxième doigt suivit. Katsuki bougea légèrement son bassin pour mieux les ressentir avant de crier un juron quand Deku atteignit l'endroit qui lui faisait prendre automatiquement son pied. "Bordel, Deku. C'est bon!"

Izuku retira alors ses doigts mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre les hanches de Katchan que celui-ci s'était déjà positionné en s'empalant doucement autour de son membre tout en posant une main sur son épaule pour prendre appui. "Ooooh, ce que ça m'avait manqué, gémit Katsuki avec un sourire extatique, et toi Deku, tu aimes ça? Dis-le moi.

\- Oui, Kat...chan, murmura Izuku en essayant de ne pas bouger ses hanches pour ne pas brusquer son amant, tu es tellement chaud et étroit.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre." La présence de Deku en lui imposait toujours mais vu qu'il avait usé de ses doigts ces derniers temps lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, cela n'avait pas été trop douloureux. Et puis, j'ai trop envie de lui, pensa-t-il en commençant à bouger avant même que Deku ne le fasse. "Katchan, s'exclama Izuku en sentant Katsuki aller et venir autour de lui, att... Anh!

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Continue à crier Deku, je veux t'entendre."

Voir Deku aussi soumis au plaisir qu'il lui procurait l'émoustilla encore plus. Avec son visage aux joues rouges et les yeux verts mi-clos, Katsuki trouvait son petit ami plus que bandant. Et ce n'est pas fini, Deku, pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Izuku ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant Katchan s'étrécir encore plus autour de lui, le blond le comprimait légèrement tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Il posa donc ses mains sur les hanches de Katsuki et entama des petits coups de rein qui devinrent de plus en plus profonds. "Deku, encore."

Le blond prit alors son pied comme jamais, il décida alors de se caresser la virilité tout en sachant qu'il allait bientôt jouir. "Oh Deku, vas-y, fais-moi jouir." Izuku donna alors un coup de rein plus puissant qui le fit succomber tandis que lui-même en fit de même tellement l'étroitesse de Katchan fut grisante. Katsuki s'écroula ensuite dans la baignoire après s'être retiré. L'eau était encore tiède, les bras de Deku autour de lui l'apaisaient au point qu'il somnolait légèrement quand son petit ami lui embrassa le front. "Merci pour ce Jour Blanc, Katchan, murmura Izuku avec un tendre sourire lorsqu'il vit Katchan s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il devrait certainement nettoyer une fois le bain terminé mais là, il voulait faire un calin au dresseur de dragons assoupi. _Katchan est si mignon quand il dort._

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'essaierai de faire la fic White Day Haikyuu demain mais comme j'ai des choses à faire, elle aura peut-être du retard. Sinon, la peochaine Fantaisie événementielle sera sur le Hanami. Celui du fandom Haikyuu sera publiée le 10 Avril et l'autre fandom sera... Voyons, du Kuroko's Basket le 20 Mars. Pour le couple, je verrai. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
